I Drive Your Truck
by Nikolettelime
Summary: The Duke family recieves word that Luke was KIA while serving with the Marines in Vietnam. Bo takes it hard and spends every moment available in Luke's old truck. More of a summary inside. I thought of this story after heaaing Lee Brice' song I Drive Your Truck


Nope. Not mine. Wish they were. They belong to CBS, lucky…. Okay enough of my complaining.

This could probably be considered an AU due to the fact that it doesn't mention Luke going MIA during his time in the Marines in the show. I heard Lee Brice' song I Drive Your Truck and thought of our two favorite country boys. Kinda sad and maybe a bit jumpy, but if you have suggestions on how to make my first ever Songfic better, let me know even if it's just to comment. However flames WILL be ignored. Thanks for reading J Also I have two OC (Non female this time) whm you may recognize from my other fics J

Bo Duke walked out of the house and into the barn. On days like this it was hard to believe Luke was gone.

He'd gone into the Marines and and told his young cousin that he'd be back to help fix up the General Lee. Before he left the Duke boys took it out one last time and parked it in the garage covering it with a tarp Luke promising to come back and race with Bo again and the younger vowing to never touch it until his cousin came back home

.

Seven months later they were told Luke had been killed in action and since then, whenever Bo felt like the world was crumbling down around him, he'd take out Luke's old truck.

_Eighty-Nine Cents in the ash trayHalf empty bottle of Gatorade rolling in the floorboardThat dirty Braves cap on the dashDog tags hangin' from the rear viewOld Skoal can, and cowboy boots and a Go Army Shirt folded in the backThis thing burns gas like crazy, but that's alrightPeople got their ways of copingOh, and I've got mine_

Bo tapped the steering wheel in anger and frustration, "Why'd you do it Luke? Why'd you go? You promised you would come back, why didn't you?" Though he didn't pick it up, Bo laughed at the Skoal can, "Uncle Jesse would have you behind the barn tanning Yer hide if he saw that, Luke, you know that. Is that why you threw it back there? So he wouldn't find it?"

_I drive your truckI roll every window downAnd I burn up Every back road in this townI find a field, I tear it upTil all the pain's a cloud of dustYeah, sometimes I drive your truck_

Even old Rosco was missing Luke and never even bothered to chase Bo no more even as he tore through the back roads and through old fields. "Flash, ol' girl, Bo just isn't the same no longer, is he?"

Daisy still worked at the Boar's Nest but her heart weren't in it no longer. The boys didn't flirt with her and even out of towners left her alone in her grief.

Cooter still ordered parts for the General Lee and put them in a special box just for it. Bo never came to get them and no one ever heard the Whistling of Dixie since Luke had gone. That car belonged to the both of the boys and it just didn't seem right that only one drive it.

Uncle Jesse just sat at the farm, doing nothing but the chores out of habit, and not sayin much unless he was taking the mortagage money to Boss Hogg.

And Boss Hogg just didn't bother to find some low down scam to get the Duke's mortagage or even make an attempt at collecting it. Of course he said nothing when Jesse brought it to him, but he never made the attempt to get it himself.

_I leave that radio playingThat same ole country station where ya left itYeah, man I crank it upAnd you'd probably punch my arm right nowIf you saw this tear rollin' down my on faceHey, man I'm tryin' to be toughAnd momma asked me this morningIf I'd been by your graveBut that flag and stone ain't where I feel you anyway_

Bo parked by Dry Creek and shut the engine off but left the battery running the music blareing but not listening to words. "I miss you Luke," he whispered letting the tears fall as the music drowned out his sobs. Moments later he started laughing quietly, "You'd beat me from now til Sunday if you saw me right now, cousin. Lord I miss you, Luke."

_I drive your truckI roll every window downAnd I burn up Every back road in this townI find a field, I tear it upTil all the pain's a cloud of dustYeah, sometimes I drive your truck_

Ripping and roaring down the roads was the only way Bo knew to handle the pain of losing his cousin. He jumped the creeks and rivers, ran into the old barns and spent most nights driving, just tearing up the back roads, only to be back at daybreak to do his chores then be gone again. Even Daisy couldn't keep him home nomore and that probably scared her more than anything. Everyone knew the two boys were super close, but no one knew that Bo would take it this bad.

_I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbyeShook my fist and asked God whyThese days when i'm missing you this much_

Bo's reble lifestyle was bound to gt hm in trouble at one point or another and one day it did, when he least expected it. It was raining hard and he was being careless yelling and hitting the steering wheel as his tears seemed to fall as hard as the rain on the cab. He missed the curve in the old dirt road and ran off the road into an old oak tree, Johnny Cash blaring from the speakers into the night._I drive your truckI roll every window downAnd I burn up Every back road in this townI find a field, I tear it upTil all the pain's a cloud of dustYeah, sometimes, brother sometimes_

The black military- issued car drove down the winding roads turning there and pausing every once in a while, on command of the passenger, to look over the small county of Hazzard, Georgia. The sun was just rising when the black car spotted the wrecked truck and quickly pulled behind it, the driver calling an ambulace and the passenger rushing to the dirty pick- up. The driver got out and helped the passenger pull the diver of the truck out and lay him on the grass.

"Oh, God, Bo," the Seargent whispered.

"Seargent, the ambulance is on it's way, sir." the driver said, "Do you know the boy?"

The seargent, looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "He's my baby cousin."

It was the first time that the corpral had seen his seargent show emotion, let alone shed a tear and he knew this was a moment he would remember it forever, "Luke, he'll be okay."

Cooter pulled into the garage, towing the truck. Not exactly the way he'd wanted to welcome home his supposedly dead best friend.

The Duke family had gone through one too many disasters recently to need another add on to it.

The ambulance pulled in moments later and Luke turned to the corporal, "Greyson, I need you to get to the farm on Old Mill Road. I need you to bring Uncle Jesse and Daisy to Tri- County hospital."

Uncle Jesse and Daisy ran into the waiting room, and saw Luke Duke standing in his uniform by the window, "LUKE," Daisy screeched, jumping into his arms. Jesse hugged his oldest nephew, "Yer getting a tanning when we get back to the farm for taking thirty years off my life like that."

Luke smiled sadly, "How long has he been driving my truck?"

Daisy wiped her tears, "Since we was told you'd been killed in action."

Not long after, a doctor came in to talk to the family, "Family of Bo Duke?"

The family stood, "That's us," Uncle Jesse said, "How's my boy?"

The doctor motined for the famly to sit the continued, "I'm Dr. Stalin, and I'll be treating Bo. From what we've learned, Bo was in a single caar accident and hit a tree?" he said looking to Luke for verification.

When Luke nodded silently, Dr. Stalin continued, "Bo has three broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and a head injury that we won't know much about until he wakes up. Right now, we are giving him something for the pain, however, we don't want to use a sedative until he wakes up on his own, so we can determine how he's feeling."

Luke closed his eyes in relief; his cousin was going to live, "Can we go see him?"

Dr. Stalin smiled, "Room 406, on the right, just past the nurses desk."

Shaking the doctors hand as he left, Luke was ready to see his cousin, and let him know he was alright, passing a young lady about Bo's age.

Dr. Stalin was talking with the Dukes about Bo's care for the next few weeks when the young lady walked up, "Dr. Stalin, she's found an old deck of cards."

"Cards are contraband for her, Kathleena, how did she get them?"

"Don't look at me, I'm just giving you fair warning." the girl known as Kathleena said, leaving.

The doctor gave a nervous smile to the Duke family, "My niece just recently got injured. She knows I can't play poker so if she wins that means she gets to leave. I banned cards and she still sneaks in with them."

Luke sat by his cousin with a sad smile and held his hand, "Bo, please wake up, cousin. I've missed ya'll so much, and I just need to see that yer alright."

Tears fell silently down his face, "Bo, yer giving Daisy gray hair," Luke ran his fingers through Bo's hair, but stopped when he saw tired blue eyes looking at him.

"Luke," he whispered, "I wreaked yer truck. 'm sorry," he mumbled, as his eyes closed only to flash back open, "home?"

"Yeah, cousin, I'm home and not leaving again. You just git some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Dr. Stalin walked in, "Has he woke up?"

"Yeah, long enough to tell me about the truck, apologize and realize I was home."

The doctor wrote in his notes, "That's good actually, that he remembers all that. His head injury wasn't as bad as we feared."

Luke brushed the hair of Bo's forehead, "So he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine, Mr. Duke," Dr. Stalin turned to leave, "Luke."

"Yeah," the doctor turned back to him, "My name's Luke."

Dr. Stalin smiled, "So's mine, Luke."

_I drive your truck I drive your truckI hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mindI drive your truck_

A week later, the old truck was speeding down the dirt roads with Rosco on their tail, "Hot pursuit, I love it, I love it!"

The sound of Dixie could be heard along with two 'YEEHAW's from the truck.

What did you think? Please review and let me know J


End file.
